candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 44/Dreamworld
| blockers = | moves = 35 | target = 40,000 | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *The liquorice locks must be dealt with before ingredients can be brought down. Because the liquorice locks are in V pattern with a hole below each one it can be difficult to clear them, even if an ingredient is on top of one. *There are only five colours, which makes it easier to make striped candies that are very helpful in ingredient levels. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy Part 1: The Liquorice Locks *Since the goal of this level is to bring all of the ingredients to the bottom, you need to clear the liquorice boxes that are in the way first. *Using special candy combinations will allow you to clear the boxes more effectively, while using up fewer moves. Any boxes that are left over may hinder the process of getting the ingredients to the bottom. Part 2: The Ingredients *Once the liquorice locks have been cleared you can focus on bringing the ingredients to the bottom. You want to create combinations and special candies in order to bring the ingredients onto the board more quickly. *When the ingredients are on the board, you can try to find the best possible route to bring them down. This will allow you to use your moves more efficiently. Part 3: Odus *While concentrating on bringing down the ingredients, make sure to watch Odus and keep him balanced. You want to make sure you do not match too many of one colour that will throw him off balance. *Once the moon scale is full, take advantage of the moon struck. With fewer colours on the board, you will have more combination possibilities, allowing you to bring down the ingredients more quickly and increase your score. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 50,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is decreased by 13.98%(80,000 - 93,000) points / 93,000 points × 100% = -13.978% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, the reduction of 15 moves means that the player has to earn more points per move compared to its Reality counterpart. *Even though the three star score requirement is the same as its Reality counterpart, the reduction of 15 moves can make it hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,440 points per move50,000 points / 35 moves = 1,428.57 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,580 points per move90,000 points / 35 moves = 2,571.43 points per move for three stars. *The odd board layout combined with the liquorice locks make it hard to drop the ingredients quickly. The liquorice locks can be quite hard to clear due to their positions. *With respect to the three star target score, 35 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet that target score. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for 2 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the third point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. Strategy *Vertical striped candies or colour bomb + striped candy combinations are essential to dropping the ingredients in as few moves as possible. They are easy to create with five colours but is risky to use during regular moves. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 44 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 44 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon